Sasuke Uchiha story
by onyXcherry
Summary: This is a story on how Sasuke grew up, the story happy ending by puRpLebLuSh017 inspired me to write this. Sasusaku


**Sasuke Uchiha story**

Sasuke's POV

I was a avenger, My one purpose in life was to avenge my clan and kill my older brother Itachi. When I was twelve I was put ina three man cell, I was so unlucky! I was put in a team with A loud mouth idiot who always claims himself as the future Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. There was a stupid pink haired girl who spends most of her time trying to ask me out on dum dates who was Sakura Haruno. My daily routine is rejecting that girls questions. Life was hectic. I don't know why but somehow I felt guilty after rejecting the girls attempts on asking me out. I saw the way she cried for me when I was almost killed by Haku. She sobbed on my chest begging it not to be true, and that time in the Forest of death when I lost control over my body and my curse mark was activated. I was on a killing rampage. The curse mark had completely taken over my body making me want to kill everything that was in my path, the marks were all over my body making me look even scarier. The curse mark changed my chakra, making it darker, fiercer and evil. I turned around and spotted Sakura, She was all battered and bruised with one eye lid slightly down. Her hair was all cut off. This infuriated me,

"Sakura who did this to you?" I hissed quietly but dangerously

"S..sasuke, wh..whats happening?" she asked terrified,

"I'm okay it's only the power flowing thorough me, infact I've never felt better, he gave me this gift and made me realise who I am, I'm an avenger to follow my path I must have power under any circumstance, even if it means being consumed by evil" I replied. She seemed scared, not knowing what to say. I asked her again,

"Sakura, who did this to you" before stopping I added "Tell me" very dangerously.

"That would be me" said Zaku with a smirk, That really reached my limit, no one does this to Sakura, not even me. My chakra grew stronger and my curse mark activated more.

"You seem very proud of those arms" I said

" Wait what are you doing?" Zaku the sound ninja replied in horror.

" You're very attached to them" emphasizing on the word attached. Then I smirked, I twisted Zaku's arms causing him to scream in pain. I heard Sakura gasp in shock, I saw that Zaku's female team mate was down. I turned and faced his remaining team mate who was known as Tou-su.

"I guess you're the only one left" I whispered dangerously my back still facing him. I walked slowly towards him, I Could hear his breaths of terror. That was exactly what I wanted then, Sakura was doing the same thing. As neared Tou-su I heard Sakura scream,

"NOOOOOOOO, STOP!" I froze, she hugged me from behind. I didn't know what it was that made me stop, was it her touch? Or her eyes? I looked deeply into them blood (because of the sharingan) red ruby eyes meeting sparkling (because of the tears) emerald green eyes. Maybe it was he love? Or it could have been all of them, I don't know but what ever it was it made me stop and the curse mark receded. They were safe…for now. I fell onto the ground, Sakura still supporting me.

"Your strong Sasuke, too strong We'll strike a deal, I give you this scroll and you let us go" I had no Idea what he was talking about? What happened to me back there? I forgot all about it or maybe I just didn't know what happened considering the curse mark changed me. Turned me into Orochimaru, that Freak the snake guy. I was exhausted I wasted too much of my chakra.

When the Chunin Exams were over I realised that the leaf village had no more to offer me, I had to go to Orochimaru to seek for power. Once I've killed Itachi only then will I pay more attention to everything else around me. On the night when I left, she was there Sakura, she poured her heart our for me. She cried all these tears just for me, begging me to stay but I had to realise my dream first only then will I be truly happy. My heart had a small spot for that little girl. When I have fulfilled my dream the maybe I can finally let her in. I left Konoha with nothing except a small thankyou. Then I knocked her out. She was the last person I saw from Konoha that day. I was glad too, after all it was a lot better that seeing one of my other fangirls. Man I hated them all especially this one girl called Ami. Man was she ugly.

When I left for Orochimaru for power I couldn't stop thinking about her and that one day I might be able to return and claim her as mine. But many things had to be done before that day. Naruto dragged me back to Konoha. Both of us with large open wounds. I couldn't care less what happened to me now. I had killed Itachi and Avenged my clan. I just wanted to see her before I died. Things didn't turn out how I planned. She was there of course but she was an advanced medic-nin. One of the best after her Sensei, Tsunade. She looked after me day and night praying that I would live, it wasn't like when we were 12 or 13. Four years have past since then. She matured and so did I, it was time for my second goal in life, To restore my clan. I new it was embarrassing and that it would take me and another woman to do it but I needed this. I new who that women would be,

Sakura Haruno

When I came back we started hanging out more often, playing around.

"Hey Teme, sup?" yelled the dobe, me and Sakura were holding hands, Sakura just blushed and then we separated.

"Please don't tell me I saw you two on a date yesterday!!" Sakura just blushed more, I smirked. He knew he was right.

----+----+----+--

Five years later I finally proposed. She was delighted, I used to see it as a opportunity for me to restore me clan, but now I truly love her. The day of our wedding finally came. I was happy but she was so nervous.

"Sasuke-kun!! Please tell me dress is alright and did we orginise the after party oh and what about my hair and make-up?"

"Sakura, calm down everything is going to be fine" I kissed her on her forehead, she smiled and then it was time.

After the wedding (Sorry I don't know how a wedding goes, I 've never been to a real wedding) we had a party and it was a huge success, everyone made comments,

Congratulations Sakura

Byakugan master-Neji Hyuga

You better take care of her Teme or I'll ripe you to shreds

You favourite knucklehead ninja- Naruto Uzumaki

C. I..w.wish.my..l.love..would.notice.

Hyuga heir-Hinata Hyuga

Congrats Aarf (that was Akamaru)

Dog lover-Kiba Inuzuka

And there were plenty more but those were the first ones. After a year or two she was pregnant with Sasoyi a little boy, when she had him I couldn't be more happy. I'm glad I made the right choices in my life! I look at my wife sleeping peacefully next to me and smile, while I shut my eyes and finally fell asleep.

**Thx for reading I hope you guys review!!! This is my first fanfic eva, constructive critisism is welcome.**


End file.
